Conventionally, an input device has been known that provides a user with a sense of touch to inform that input has been accepted. For example, such an input device generates vibration depending on pressing force provided by a user to inform the user that input has been accepted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-235614).
However, a conventional input device merely generates vibration depending on pressing force, and there is room for further improvement in that user operability thereof is improved.